


Lito/Wolfgang Right place right place

by MurakiLovesg



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Slash, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurakiLovesg/pseuds/MurakiLovesg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My second video about sense8 this time about Lito and Wolfgang. It's a video Slash.  I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for watching. :)</p>
<p>Wolfgang is not looking for a relationship until he meet Lito. ;)<br/>Song Right Place Right time by Olly Mars<br/>Serie Sense8 and some cuts from  the movie Free Fall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lito/Wolfgang Right place right place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dardragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dardragon/gifts).



My second video about sense8 this time about Lito and Wolfgang. It's a video Slash. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for watching. :)

Song Right Place Right time by Olly Mars Serie Sense8 and some cuts from the movie Free Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias a Darkdargon por ofrecerse a betearlo. ;) Gracias por animarme y sugerirme cositas para que quedara aun mejor. Mucha gracias guapa.


End file.
